Virmirian Republic
The '''Virmirian Republic' is an independent self-governing faction in the Terminus Systems which has settled the world of Virmire. The multi-species government is small in both size and power but it acts as a unifying force in the lawless Terminus against pirates and slavers. The Republic has grown greatly in strength since it's conception and has since been referred to as the second-most powerful force in the Terminus Systems, quickly on the way to being the first.'' Background The idea of the Virmirian Republic was first conceived by Kukri Ghalit, though of no official name. Kukri always had interest in the world of Virmire, as did many others from across the galaxy, but the hospitable planet was still considered to be impossible to colonize for the instabilities of the Terminus Systems and the constant risk of attacks on any settlers. Kukri came to the conclusion that if a strong enough faction were to settle on Virmire, no one would be able to stop it. Soon, Kukri's idea became his vision and it only became a matter of time before he gained followers. With funding from several wealthy sources and a plan of action, it was only a matter of time before the first settlements on Virmire began to pop-up. Administration ''Government'' The Virmirian Republic is governed by a head of state known as a Governor. The Governor is advised by the High Council, a group of high-ranking members from different settlements. Each councilor is elected by and represents it's settlement, speaking for the people that inhabit it and ultimately decide their political fate. In the case that the Governor or the High Council does not do their jobs correctly and fall to corruption, the citizens have the obligated right to overthrow them and appoint new leaders. In the galactic community, the Virmirian Republic is not considered a government by Citadel-space and many Terminus dictatorships because of it's relatively small size, however, the Republic has grown in strength in terms of economical and militaristic power and is considered a formidably strong force by figures like Aria T'Loak ''Economy'' The Virmirian Republic has a relatively small yet very efficient economical system in which they have no need to request resources from other forces, seeing as how they have everything they need to operate in a sufficiently effective way. Nearly 15% of their economy is based off of the food market, exporting Pod Crabs and Virmirian Rock Lobster which are considered delicacies to the galactic community. The Virmirian Republic is also a major exporter of weaponry to various locations including Omega, Bekke, and Eden Prime due to the fact that they manufacture very effective yet reasonably priced equipment. They have taken up several extremely valuable contracts with different factions ranging from the many military factions on Thessia and Illium to the warrior clans of Tuchanka. The remainder of their economy is based on mining and loaning out soldiers as mercenaries. ''Military'' The Virmirian Republic maintains a small but effective military force. Going with the philosophy of brains over brawn, the republic has effectively created a small and swift military, capable of devastating precision. The bulk of the military consists of several factions organized into units by the different Virmirian settlements, making them all work together as if one force yet each are all different to one another in terms of personnel, equipment, and organization. The primary and most powerful composition of the military is the '''Virmirian Republic Navy'. The navy has around 30 vessels in use, ranging from military-grade cruisers to refitted freighters. Much of their naval force comes from the large number of fighter crafts and frigates they have which are able to swarm and overwhelm much larger ships with their impressive weaponry.'' ''Settlements'' *''Ghalit'' -- Named in honor of the republics founder, Ghalit was the very first settlement established on Virmire. *''Vumerid'' -- Located near Ghalit, Vumerid is the location of several large shipyards and vehicle manufacturing plants. *''Pamora'' -- Founded in a coastal region, Pamora is the largest distributor of Pod Crab meat on Virmire. *''Bhenik'' -- Bhenik is the location of three massive weapons manufacturing plants. *Alenko - Named in honor of Kaiden Alenko who died years earlier, Alenko has the largest Human population on Virmire. ' *Peido' -- ''Peido is a fairly large agricultural community in the plains. Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:DeadDATA